John's Epiphany
by LilMissEdgeFan
Summary: John/Phil. After John and Randy's Relationship is over, Phil trys to find for comfort for John.
1. First Kisses

Epiphany - Staind

Cm Punk/John Cena

"Maybe if you didnt call everyone out on there mistakes.- Phil cut John off with a quick kiss. Just a little peck, John knew he really shouldnt have liked it at the least. But He dug the hole it was clear that there was no going back.

_**'your words to me just a whisper, your face is so unclear.'**_

Phil pushed John to the wall, roughly kissing him. John didnt know what to do, But he just let it flow. Phil let his hands wander Johns body. John was loving the feeling of Phil's soft skin touching his.

_**'your words just disappear, cuz' its always raining in my head.'**_

Maybe John really wasnt ready for this, He was trying to forget the feeling of when him and randy were together. Randy ruined John and everyone knows it, Phil is just trying to make him feel important.

John pulled away from phils arms " Phil, Are you trying to make me feel wanted.? or are you really wantin' this too.? " john tryed to look phil in the eyes.

" John. You know i would never do that to you, I've liked you for the last few months now.- john knew Phil really wanted this. So john did the right thing and kissed phil.

Phil was sure he and john had a chance to make something out of this. They were different, But does that really matter if they can make it work.? Maybe they could. John just looked Phil up and down, Thinking of something he could say.

"John, You dont have to say anything, you are so beautiful." Phil ran his hands over john's toned body. John just stood there enjoying phil's hands on his body, John finally lifted his head and kissed phil, only this time more rough and with alot more force.

"Phil, I want you." John moaned in phil's ear. Phil knew he wanted the same thing, But he just didnt know how to begin. He wanted this to be great for the both of them.

"John, I would love to make you feel good, But I want to wait. I want our relationship to start out with a date." Phil pulled John closer to him. Phil knew john understood.


	2. Will He?

**Chapter 2.**

**John/Punk**

**Phil's POV **

**John is Beautiful. He is Pure Perfection. I cant think of one reason why Randy would have done what he did, But then again. Randy is Fucked in the head, I mean not that it should matter much now. John is great, I think. **

**From What I've Seen Of Randy In The Last Few Days...Something is going on with him, Im Not sure who or what could be the result of this...But whatever it is, Its really fucking with John's mind.**

**Tonight. This is going to be mine and John's first real date, Im not sure how to feel. Knowing that he is still trying to forget Randy and He is scared that Im just going to play him like Randy did. I already made it 100% clear that im not playing him to help boost my career. Im nothing like Randy at least I dont think so.**

**Also, Randy has a new boy toy which is also bringing John to another all time low, and To me. I think that is just to lure John back into his arms. John knows better then that I hope, But I cant tell John what is right and Wrong those are his chances. I will never make John do what he doesnt want to do.**

**With all that said, I think its time to get ready for that date.**

**Randy's POV**

**Ok, For 1) Who in the hell does Punk think he is.? and 2) Does he really think he can make John any more happier.? Well to answer the first question, He better do his homework on me, Cuz' Ima fuck him up. and to answer #2 Probably not.! Cuz' It takes more than any man can give to make John Happy.**

**I Never meant to cheat on him, thats just kinda a bad pun there. I learnd if you are going to a bar. Make sure not to drink to much and sleep with the first person who offers you a good night.**

**John should have known that, Im not going to waste my time fighting with John cuz' I loved him. But if you ask me now if I love him...The Answer is Hell No. I wish I could but after the word that were said, He cant really blame just me for that night.**

**But Someday. I will get my boy back, No matter what I have to do. I love the way I can fuck up and Still manage to get everything I want. So we will leave that at that. John will be back in my arms soon.**


	3. The Date?

**Chapter 3.**

**John/Punk**

**John's phone rang, "Hello.?" John sat down on the couch. John was in the middle of getting ready for the date. He wasnt sure if he looked ok, But he sure looked ok. Light faded jeans, Light Blue shirt, Black leather Jacket, and His white and Blue DC's.**

**"Whats your Favorite scarey movie.?" Phil laughed. Phil was driving to pick John up. Phil was wearing a white button up shirt, Jeans, Black hoodie, and a pair of blue DC's. Phil was happy about tonight, He truly was.**

**"My Bloody Valentine" John gave Phil a bit of a sweet moan over the phone, John wanted Phil. More the anything John was willing to fight for. Phil was just about to John's House, He new tonight would be good.**

**They said their goodbyes and hung up their phones. Phil arived to John's. John was waiting outside to jump into Phil's car. John hoped in and they left. Tonight was going to be good..So John and Phil thought.**

**But what they didnt know was...Randy was waiting.**


	4. Randy's Heart

Ok Please tell me some stuff. I need who you think will be bast for Randy's Bf. and Also, Do you think Randy sould become a good guy.? Cuz' I really dont wanna make him come off as an ass.

Also I have school and Loads of homework, I really wish these could be longer. But I hope you understand I dont really have Much Time.

**Chapter 4.**

**John/Phil **

**"John, You dont have to worry." Phil held Johns hand while walking into the gym. Phil knew this wasnt the kinda date normal people would have..But they were different from the start.**

**"Will you protect me.?" John held tighter on Phil. John knows he'll try..But Everyone knows Randy will do his worst. John was scared to see or here from him again.**

**Randy was waiting across the street. Randy, What a sad story to tell. I mean you would think he can have anyone he wanted. But in this case, that was John Cena. This wish was being ripped from him everytime he saw Them together. John was better then him. **

**Randy needed help, and He knew that too. He was willing to make anysence of this, John was his lifeline. Randy wanted John to realize what he left. So yes it comes to that, Randy was going to make him want him.**

**Back in the gym, Phil and John were having a great time spoting each other and just being together. John was beautiful. Phil was beautiful. Maybe Randy shouldnt fight that. He should try to get in the middle, That would be a perfect spot for him**

Sorry for making this kinda Randy POV today, I really wanna get him into the story. his feelings matter too.

Also sorry for it being to short as well


	5. Will It Work?

**Chapter 5**

**John/Phil. **

'No Matter What. That Doesnt Matter Anyway. EveryBody Said That We would Never Last. I'll Take a Bullet For You If It Comes To That'

Randy was standing there in shock mode, H wasnt sure about anything he was thinking. I'm Sure he is dealing the best ways he can. It was to the point were Randy Just didnt care.

So he walked over to Phil and John. They were shocked, But also Not worried about what Randy could do. They just looked at each other for awhile, John was trying not so look him up and down.

"John and Phil, Im sorry for all the trouble. I was just here to say...That its ok by me. I broke Johns Heart." Randy looked down the whole time he was talking. He could feel the hate coming from Phil.

"Rand, You dont have to worry. Its fine, I knew you wouldnt hurt me." John let his hand from Phils grip and gave Randy a small hug. Saying pretty much, Everything was over and they could learn from it.

"John, If you want to speek with Randy. I will be happy to leave you too It." Phil was about to walk. He knew the game Randy was playing. Maybe this was to good to be true. Not only did John hug Randy. But he is letting into him.

"Nah man, You can stay, your with John now. You belong here just as much as anyone." Randy placed out his hand to Phil, Meaning for Phil to shake it. Phil did, Without any problems.

"Randy. I understand what your going through. Why dont you come to my place with John and I.? We could have a good ol' time" Phil gave Randy a hug and a smack on the ass.

Randy's Plan has slipped right into place.


	6. Revenge

**Chapter 6.**

**John/Phil**

John,Randy,and Phil back at his house, Randys plan was falling right into place. Randy was about to show why they call him the Apex Predator. He was ready to show that if he really wants John..He can have him.

They entered Phil's place, Phil was unlocking his front door. Randy was looking around to see if anyone had their windows open, being that it was still pretty warm outside. As they were in the front hall.

John left to go to the bathroom, Randy took something out of his Pocket and wraped his fingers into it. He closed in on Phil, Smashing him over the head with it. Phil hit the floor out cold.

Randy sat Phil up on the couch. To look like he had fallen asleep when John was in the bathroom. Randy layed next to him getting close and wraping Phils arm around himself. Randys plan was looking up from here.

John walked down stair and seen the site on the couch. He just smiled and walked back up the stairs. He took his shower and Got in to bed. Randy was still awake watching John.

But John Didint Know That.

**Hey, Sorry its so short. I dont have much time anymore to update this story.**

**Also Do you think I should Start a new stroy. Give me Wrestlers and a Plot and I'll do my best :D**


	7. AfterMath

**Chapter 7.**

**John/Phil**

Phil woke up the next morning, He walked up stairs. John was no where to be found,Phil started panicin' Like nothing like this has happened before. He found I note on the kitchen table, It read.

'_Phil, John will be safe with me. You better believe you wont get him back. Cuz' I got this handle- From Randy K. Orton'_

Phil could bearly think, He was just about dead. He loved John, More then that fucker Randy ever did. Maybe other people wouldnt see this, But Phil was smarter then most people.

This was John's handwriting on the note. There was blood drops dripping on to the floor, Phil just had noticed his chest was bleeding, He could see this through his shirt. Phil pulled his shirt over his head, There were 3 big knife marks.

Phil was feeling dizzy, So he called his Ex Adam Copeland A.K.A Edge. Adam was freaking out over the phone when Phil passed out hitting the floor with a loud clunk to the floor, As of right now, Randy was winning.

But that might not last long, John has his own plans


	8. Will It Change?

**Chapter 8.**

**John/Phil**

Phil woke up in a hospital, He was scared. No one was in the room, So he grabed the phone. He called Adams cell phone, But soon he head a ringing. He realized that Adam's stuff was sitting in the cornor.

Adam walked into the room after Phil sat down the phone. Adam looked at him, "Phily, How are you feeling.?" Adam walked over to the bed next to him and sat by him grabing his hand.

Phil just sat back, "Im fine." Phil let out a low toned moan. He was almost in the worst pain of his life, but there was no way he was going to let Adam know that. Adam was still madly in love with Phil, But to be honest...Phil still loved Adam too.

Adam looked at Phil with his sweet green eyes, "Are you sure.?" Adam asked Phil. Adam was trying to win him back, Phil knew it. He was strangly fine with it too.

Phil finally gave in, The pain was to much to bear. "Addy, It hurts. Please Make it better.!" Phil pleaded to Adam. Phil cryed into Adams shirt, For just a second Adam felt right. Just perfect, He won.

As Adam was getting ready to kiss Phil. The phone rang. It was John.


	9. Something is Wrong here

**Chapter 9.**

**John/Phil..**

Phil was shocked when he picked up the phone, For a min. he didnt believe it was really him. But to Adam this was sad news, But when everything is made to be broken..you kinda just have to let things go the way they do..John was going to take the only man Adam ever loved. But still Phil is the one who truly holds the choice.

Phil got off the Phone as Adam was finishing his last thought..Phil started crying..Adam wasnt going to ask why Cuz' he already knew what was going on..after almost an hour of crying and no talking..Phil finally gave was sleeping, Sweetly laying there like the wonderful angel he is.

Adam shortly fell asleep after Phil, When Phil awoke..Adam was no where in site, Phil didnt worry much, He just called the nurse and asked when he could leave. The nurse said when ever he was willing to sign the release form.

So He signed the release form and left, Nothing was weird..well at least for a much as Phil could tell. Once he got home he took a nice warm shower and put new band-aids on his stiches. Nothing was wrong..He finally was ready to Call Adam to see if he was ok, Cuz he hadnt seen him since that morning.

Phil slept for awhile..Then the next morning and he checked his messages. He had 3 new ones...They were nothing, Now Phil was worried about Adam..Cuz' normally he cant go without texting at least 5 times a day. Phil was laying in bed as he heard someone down stairs.

He didnt worry cuz' people were always coming and going from his house. It was just another normal day for Phil..But thing were about to change..


	10. Is he ok?

**Chapter 10.**

**John/Phil**

_'All that I'm after is a life full of laughter_

_As long as I'm laughin' with you_

_I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after_

_After the life we've been through_

_'Cause I know there's no life after you_

_Last time we talked, the night that I walked_

_Burns like an iron in the back of my mind_

_I must've been high to say you and I_

_Weren't meant to be and just wastin' my time_

_Oh, why did I ever doubt you?_

_You know I would die here without you'_

John was sitting in the car Listening to the song playing back on the radio he thought about Phil. '_I wonder if he is okay_'...Not a moment went by where John didnt think about Phil. The song kept playing.. a small tear ran down Johns face..He couldnt hold back these tears that have been wanting to come out..but now finally that he was alone he broke, He knew that he couldnt keep traveling with Randy.

John got out of the car and ran, He didnt know where he was going..But he didnt stop..He was going to get Phil back. He didnt care what people thought, He knows that he will never be able to forget about Phil. He loves him more then anything..and He has ever since he has met Phil.

He finally got to a motel..He went inside and asked to use the Phone. So he called..No one answered..He was worried, So he asked if there was a car retal place around. The man at the dask said no, John was about to cry. The Man said that he was selling a car..but he could take it.

John couldnt just take the car, So he gave the man 30 bucks and drove off. He was worried about Phil, Randy had a rotten plan out for him. But Randy wouldnt tell John anything, John was almost just a pupet to Randy.

But at Phil's house..No one was to be found, Phil was gone. the only thing to be found was a small puddle of blood in the kitchen. Still no one knows what has happened to Adam. But that was not the only Problem the John was going to run into...Randy was already following behind him.

Randy had already known that John was going to take off, John was worried..Randy was getting revenge, and as for Phil and Adam they were both no where to be found.


	11. On The Power Play

**Chapter 11.**

**John/Phil**

_'It came out like a river, once I let it out_

_When I thought that I wouldn't know how_

_Held onto it forever, just pushing it down_

_It felt so good to let go of it now_

_Not wrapping this in ribbons_

_Shouldn't have to give a reason why'_

Phil woke up in a dark room, He couldnt even see 2 feet in front of him. He was in Pain, a Pounding in his head. He was chained down to a hand table...He couldnt move, He had a gag in his mouth. Nothing was going right, Phil was almost into tears. He could hear something in the corner.

Phil was sure it was Adam, But someone came in and Turned on the light. It was Adam, He was chained to to wall. He was covered in blood, and He looked almost dead. Phil wasnt sure who turned the light on but He couldnt see anyone. He was about to pass out seeing the site of Adam, He was sure something bad was going to happen. But he wasnt sure if this could get much worse.

John was almost to Phils house, Still not knowing Randy was still behind him. Randy had a perfect plan going, He knew after he was done with Phil, that He wouldnt want John anymore. Randy was almost sure that he would get John back after this, But what he didnt know is..That John knew that Randy was behind him, He was already be double crossed. See what Randy doesnt know..Is John knows every little step off this plan that Randy has going.

John finds none of this to be a surprise, He knows how Randy works, The Only thing he doesnt know...Is how he is going to get Phil out. John passed Phils house and kept going, Randy was confused. John planed to get Randy off his tall, and he had a perfect Idea...He got on the highway he got lost in the crowd off other cars. Randy was Pissed, More then ever.

But as John knows, The next exit is about 1.4 miles away. So he has to stay hinden. Randy got off the Highway and went to Phils house knowing John would show his face around there sometime soon.

Back to Phils situation, He was passed out when John got there. John grabed him and took him to the Hospital (Again), He was glad to too see Phil was still ok..and in one piece.


	12. Thoughts

**Chapter 12.**

**John/ Phil.**

Nothing was going the way Randy wanted, He was almost ready to give up. He wanted John, But He didnt want to fight Phil. Randy Wasnt trying to think about John, It just kinda Happens now. Randy is without the only man he ever wanted.

John was sitting at Phil's bed side, He knew that Randy would smarten up after this. He wasnt going to give up on Phil, John wanted Phil. John was pretty sure Phil wanted him too, But then again. Phil has been put through hell in the last 3 days, There is that slim chance that he might not want John.

Phil woke up with a pounding in his head, He was surprized to be in the hospital again..He seen John was sobing holding his hand..He didnt notice that Phil had woken up. Phil just closed his eyes and thought about how things have been in the last 3 days, He was willing to lay in this bed for John.

John was scared for what could happen, John didnt want to leave. But Randy was going to show up once he knew that Phil was gone.


	13. Down and Out

**Chapter 13.**

**John/Phil**

_'The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_

_Stop me and steal my breath._

_And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky_

_Never revealing their depth._

_Tell me that we belong together,_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love._

_I'll be captivated,_

_I'll hang from your lips,_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above.'_

On the way home, John and Phil hand in hand. Heading to the Arena, John and Phil both had matches. But here is the thing, John Had a match with Phil. This was about to be an Intresting night, John didnt want to fight Phil. Not even if it was fake.

Randy was let go the week before, So John wasnt worried about Randy. Randy wasnt going to do the walk of shame tonight. Randy was caught up with another Situation.

John had a bit of fun before Phil got out of the hospital, Randy was not going to be there tonight. John made sure that Randy wouldnt be able to walk out of house alive.

Randy was out cold, He finally was out. After all the shit that Randy put them through, It was over..


End file.
